Field
The embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to ophthalmic surgery and more particularly to sterile ophthalmic surgical drape systems.
Description
With the development of new technologies, various types and kinds of drapes have been developed for ophthalmic surgical procedures. These drapes typically consist of a thin material that is placed on a patient and adheres to a patient's skin. Ophthalmic surgical drapes help isolate the surgical site from the adjacent facial structures, such as eyelashes, eyebrows, the nose, and the mouth. The material generally has a circular- or rectangular-shaped cutout through which a user such as a doctor, surgeon, or nurse may observe the eye and perform medical procedures. Despite the use of ophthalmic surgical drapes in medical procedures, doctors and surgeons are limited by when and/or where they may perform medical procedures because of the need for a sterilized operating field. A sterile field is generally established for many medical procedures, including ophthalmic surgery. Generally a sterile field refers to the surgical site as well as a surround area that specifies an area that is considered free from microorganisms. Such a sterile field can be used to prevent contaminants from infecting the eye during operation. Traditionally, a doctor or surgeon may only have access to a sterile operating field by scheduling a procedure in an expensive, sterilized operating room in a hospital.